Wiki Nick Music
Home Ww.jpg|'Bem Vindos a Nick Music wikia'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Nick_Atores|linktext=Aqui você fica sabendo sobre todos as músicas dos atores da nick Photoshop da 4ª temporada.png|'iCarly'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:ICarly|linktext=Confira todas as músicas da série iCarly!. HowtoroCk.jpeg|'Confira a nova Série da Nickelodeon'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Rock|linktext=Saiba sobre a série americana How to Rock. Big Time Rush - Nickelodeon2.jpg|'Big Time Rush'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Time_Rush|linktext=BTR chega a sua 3ª Temporada 100px|right Bem Vindos ao Nick Music Wikia, é uma enciclopédia da nickelodeon EUA e BR sobre as músicas. A wikia foi criada apenas pelos fãns, não tendo nenhum contato com os produtores. Participe dos acontecimentos na wikia e tente ser um administrador. Comente sobre as demais séries abaixo: 100px100px100px100px100px100px Música Nova right|250px You Don't Know Me: Música cantada por Elizabeth Gillies na sua personagem em Victorious, Jade, durante o episódio "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". A música foi lançada no àlbum "Victorious 3.0: Even More Music From the Hit TV Show", dia 6 de novembro de 2012. Mas ela já havia sido vazada no YouTube. No episódio, Jade canta a música diretamente para o Beck, Avan Jogia. E no final eles voltam a namorar. 300px Nick Star left|180px Jennette McCurdy: Atriz que atua na série iCarly. Ela também participou de outras séries de TV, como: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101, True Jackson, VP, Law and Order, Medium, Judging Amy, The Inside, Karen Sisco, Over There e Close to Home. Ela também fez filmes na nickelodeon, como: Fred: The Movie e Best Player com Jerry Trainor, entre outros. Com o final das gravações de iCarly. Jennette se prepara para uma nova série de Televisão na Nickelodeon. A série foi criada por Dan Scheneider, mas ainda não tem nome. Até agora, o programa é conhecido como Sam and Cat. Pois a atriz Ariana Grande, de Victorious, irá também participar da nova série. Leia mais... Próximos Episódios You Gotta See Saturday: Todos os Sabados de Setembro a Novembro. A Nickelodeon EUA, exibirá somente novos episódios das suas séries. 300px 300px Ficheiro:Show-victorious.png Victorious 15/12/2012: 300px Ficheiro:Show-icarly.png iCarly Setembro: Voto left|185pxright|185pxQual será a melhor música das séries. Vote já nas listas de músicas na wikia. A votação é dada em categorias. Na 2ª parte do voto, apenas 1 música por série será escolhida para 2ª parte da votação. E ela será marcada como a melhor música na wikia. Vote aqui Wikia. iCarly, Victorious, Big Time Rush, How to Rock e Drake e Josh Novidades ICarly *Ficheiro:Show-icarly.pngFinal de iCarly será gravado em Junho, mas estreia em Novembro na nick EUA. *Ficheiro:Show-icarly.pngFaltam +10 episódios pra o final de iCarly. *Ficheiro:Show-icarly.pngNickelodeon BR, inicia a 6ª Temporada de iCarly. *Ficheiro:Show-icarly.pngJennette Mccurdy e Noah Munk, se preparam para próximas séries na nickelodeon. ---- Big Time Rush *Ficheiro:Show-big-time-rush.pngBTR grava novas músicas *Ficheiro:Show-big-time-rush.pngNovos episódios da 3ª Temporada somente em Agosto. ---- Victorious *Ficheiro:Show-victorious.pngBeck e Jade voltam a namorar na 3ª Temporada. *Ficheiro:Show-victorious.pngAriana irá participar da nova série da Jennette McCurdy. ---- How to Rock *Ficheiro:Show-how-to-rock.pngA série terá participação especial do cantor Cee Lo *Ficheiro:Show-how-to-rock.pngFalta pouco para a finalização da 1ª Temporada. *Ficheiro:Show-how-to-rock.pngRags chega a nickelodeon BR (Agosto). Novidades Recentes...! Atividades Nickelodeon Twitter link=http://twitter.com/ Música da Semana 300px Está semana a nickelodeon EUA, exibiu o episódio Big Time Double Date, onde tinha como música tema Cover Girl. Álbum 150px iCarly:iSoundtrack II: É o recente álbum da série ICarly, contendo 6 músicas: Dancing Crazy, Million Dollars, Coming Home, Generation Love, All Kinds of Wrong e Leave It All To Me. Incluindo outras músicas. 200px Quote Nick Stars Print Studio A Nickelodeon disponibilizava calendários das séries. E agora está disponibilizando a criação de Posters e cards. Patrocinando essas criações a loja de fast food: MC's Donalds Happy. As unicas séries que estão disponíveis são ICarly e Victorious, não sabe-se Big Time Rush e How to Rock também estarão. Print It! 220px Empalhamento 185px|leftKarlie: É um empalhamento entre Kadee (Keke Palmer) e Carlie (Max Scheneider), de How to Rock. Eles fizeram Rags, um filme original da nickelodeon em 2012.250px VEVO :Best Friend's Brother:O VEVO em desataque é o clique modificado de Best Friend's Brother de Victoria Justice. É conhecida também como a música tema de Spam, a amizade amorosa em iCarly de Sam (Jennette McCurdy) e Spencer (Jerry Trainor). A canção ficou ainda mais animada com o remix. A música está disponivel para baixar no iTunes: New Version . About This Wiki Espero que tenha gostado da nick music wikia. Ajude-nos a criar mais artigos para crescer ainda mais a wikia. Começe já (Coloque o Tema da sua Edição artigo). Cadastre-se ou faça o Login para garantir mais pontos nessa wikia e se tornar um dos admnistradores e ficar em 1º lugar entre os outros usuários da wikia. Crie Já uma conta LoginFicheiro:Club.png type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Crie um novo artigo! Rádio link=http://www.lognplay.com/player.asp?cod=105434Ouça a Rádio da wikia onlinelink=http://www.lognplay.com/player.asp?cod=105434 Ficheiro:Tumblr_m1gbudP0xL1qesmejo2_250.gif link=http://www.lognplay.com/player.asp?cod=105434|150px {| class="mainpage" style="width:100%; padding:5px; background-color:#FFEBCD; -moz-border-radius:8px; -webkit-border-radius:8px; border-radius:8px;" | colspan=2 style="padding-left:8px; border-bottom:1px solid #8B4513;" | Latest news and opinion |- | Featured blog posts Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Nick Atores Categoria:Série